Outra Família
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Sasuke e Naruto estão nas suas merecidas férias quando o seu cruzeiro é apanhado numa tempestade. Entretanto noutro lugar um rapazinho, bastante familiar, faz um pedido a uma máquina de desejos: Ele deseja ter pais novos. Para onde foram Naruto e Sasuke? E entretanto o que estará a acontecer em Otogakure? (Continuação de A Família Dos Uchihas)
1. Prólogo

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**Prólogo**

Uma terrível tempestade abateu-se à noite sobre uma enorme faixa de mar que ocupava quilómetros e quilómetros de distância. Grandes ondas formavam-se como se fossem muros andantes. Parecia que o Deus do mar tinha o propósito de afundar o enorme navio, um cruzeiro comercial, que tentava manter-se à tona da água rumando por cima das ondas, com a agilidade parecida a um carro, que no meio da chuva faz as curvas com calma para não capotar.

- Agarra-te bem! – Gritou um rapaz moreno, com aspeto de ter mais ou menos 16 anos, segurando com força as barras da cabeceira da cama, que estava presa ao chão do navio.

- Está tudo húmido. – Resmungou um rapaz louro, que se encontrava mesmo ao lado do moreno, também agarrado às barras da cabeceira. – Assim não dá para usar o chakra!

Eles não estavam em pânico ou qualquer coisa do género. Não era uma tempestade que metia medo aos dois maiores ninjas do mundo shinobi. Mas estava a ser frustrante. Eram as primeiras férias que tiravam em muito tempo e logo na primeira noite levavam com um temporal horrível! Que, claro, lhes estragara por completo os planos para uma noite bem aproveitada e romântica.

Um novo trovão abateu-se sobre o navio. A porta da varanda da suíte que tinham alugado para passarem aquela semana abriu-se de repente e uma ventania diabólica entrou pelo quarto. Era tão forte que o candeeiro do teto abanou muito, batendo e fazendo a lâmpada quebrar. Algumas coisas sobre os móveis em exposição, que não estavam presas, também foram lançadas ao chão quando o barco se empinou como se estivesse prestes a subir uma montanha.

- AHHHHHHHHHH. – Ouviram gritar, no momento em que olharam para o lado de fora da varanda, viram um relâmpago que iluminou uma grande onda. O navio ia na sua direção. E antes que pudessem pensar no que fazer já a onda estava em cima deles. Fecharam os olhos e foram banhados pela água salgada. Quando voltaram a abrir os olhos, pelo meio da iluminação dos relâmpagos conseguiram ver várias pessoas a caírem e a mergulhar na água.

Os dois ninjas olharam um para o outro comunicando no silêncio, conheciam-se bem, não precisavam de palavras. Saltaram para o lado de fora pela varanda, caindo no convés abaixo, o chakra não funcionava na humidade, que se espalhava por todo o pavimento.

- Kage bunshi no jutsu. – Enquanto o louro se multiplicava e saltava borda fora para ir salvar as várias pessoas que tinham caído ao mar, o moreno corria pelo navio agarrando em pessoas que se encontravam presas do lado de fora às bordas de ferro do cruzeiro.

- Seus idiotas voltem para dentro! – Berrava o moreno para um grupo de pessoas que resolvera vir espreitar. A chuva que antes tinha sido apenas pequenas pingas começava a engrossar. Nada estava a ajudar. – Fiquem do lado de dentro. Coloquem coletes salva-vidas. E agarrem-se ao que puderem. Digam aos outros!

O grupo de mulheres e homens ficaram a olhar para ele. Quem era aquele miúdo?

- SOU UM NINJA! MEXAM-SE! – Provavelmente o olhar sombrio que fez ajudou a pôr as pessoas aterrorizadas a mover.

Quando achou que tudo se estava a correr segundo as suas ordens, decidiu ir ajudar o louro. Os clones traziam-lhe as pessoas e ele colocava-as dentro do navio. Depressa um grupo de homens da tripulação do navio resolveu ajudá-lo. Entre tropeções, quedas e escorregadelas, os dois ninjas e os marinheiros conseguiram colocar as pessoas a salvo dentro da estrutura flutuante.

- Falta apenas algumas pessoas! – Comunicou o jovem que se multiplicara por mil. – Eu consigo senti-las, mas não as consigo ver. Está demasiado escuro. Precisamos de lanternas!

Um dos marinheiros, que ouvia a conversa, aproximou-se e deu a Sasuke o que eles precisavam.

- Vamos! – O moreno pegou numa enorme lanterna e saltou para o mar, seguido do companheiro. Ficando à superfície usando o chakra. Juntos correram pela enorme extensão de água, como se corressem entre montes verdes.

- Estão ali! – Avistou. Correram para os náufragos. Mas então algo aconteceu.

Ao mesmo tempo os dois foram sugados por um remoinho que se abriu sobre os seus pés, desajeitando o controlo do chakra e fazendo os dois mergulharem nas águas turbulentas. Voltaram à superfície com dificuldade. O louro procurou pelo moreno e o moreno pelo louro. Mal as pedras ónix se cruzaram com as safiras, eles retomaram as suas emoções, pois por momentos tinham-se perdido entre o pensamento mutuo de "onde é que ele está?". Mas sabendo que estavam bem, depressa o seu discernimento se recuperou.

Quando já pensavam no grupo de náufragos que tinham agora deixado de ver, e tentavam voltar a pisar a água, uma luz forte e avermelhada cercou-os. Sentiram uma força enorme, uma natureza revoltada em grande escala. A água abanou e eles soltaram para o céu, como se tivessem num trampolim.

Perdidos e confusos. Tentaram controlar a queda que faziam de encontro à água. Olharam para baixo. Não viam mais nada a não ser o grande oceano. Cruzaram os dedos fazendo selos, acionaram o chakra e nada…

Uma nova explosão de luz fê-los rodopiar de maneira louca. Embateram um contra ao outro. Abraçaram-se. A água desapareceu. O céu desapareceu e eles foram rodeados pela completa escuridão. Mas a sensação de continuarem a cair continuou.

Uma vibração violenta fez os seus corpos tremerem. Em alguma parte daquele lugar estranho davam-se várias explosões. Gritaram de dor quando sentiram que os corpos estavam a ser puxados e encolhidos, até que algo detonou entre eles, fazendo-os separarem-se. Ficaram ligados apenas pelas suas mãos.

- Sasuke! – Berrou o rapaz louro. Não podia, não queria soltar aquela mão. Um medo avassalador dominou-o. Pensava que estava prestes a perder Sasuke, tal como uma premonição.

- Naruto! - Berrou também o rapaz moreno, com o mesmo medo e desespero que o outro.

E uma nova explosão entre cores, quase como se fosse pirotecnia fez os seus dedos desprenderem-se uns dos outros. O pânico e desespero foram as últimas coisa que viram na cara um do outro.

- Sasuke! – Tentou esticar-se, mexer-se de alguma maneira e agarrar nos dedos do moreno.

Mas uma explosão fez os dois corpos desaparecerem, como se tivessem desintegrado em pó.

**Continua…**


	2. Capítulo 1 - A Engenhoca dos Desejos

**Outra Família**

**Capítulo 1**

**A Engenhoca dos Desejos **

A história que vos vou contar vai parecer-vos disparatada e sem nexo. Alguns de vós poderão até chamar-me louco. Pois é completamente fora da realidade. Mas antes que decidam não ler esta história por demonstrar que será uma narração envolvida em descredibilidade, deixai-me apresentar-vos os factos. Para mais tarde ficará a escolha da vossa crença.

Estávamos em pleno século XXI, no Japão, mais concretamente, na pequena cidade rural de Konoha. Visualizem um miúdo de cinco anos, sentado sozinho no cimo de um escorrega com a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Era uma criança de cabelos escuros de um negro azulado, na sua face pálida tinha duas bonitas pedras oculares azuis e uns tracinhos característicos nas bochechas. Parecia estar aborrecido. E era totalmente compreensível. O seu papá estava novamente, já sem conta das vezes, atrasado para o ir buscar. Segundo a educadora, passava uma hora e cinquenta e três minutos da hora.

- Nasasu! – Ouviu uma doce voz chamá-lo. Desceu pelo escorrega abaixo sempre com a mesma expressão na cara e depois saiu do recreio para ir ter com Hinata, uma mulher lindíssima de cabelos escuros e uns olhos azuis como pérolas, à entrada da sala do infantário. Ela tinha um sorriso tranquilo na cara. - O teu papá já chegou!

Meneou a cabeça e entrou na sala para ir recolher as suas coisas. Pegou na mochila, com a ajuda da educadora, e correu para fora, buscando pelos sapatos para os trocar pelos os do infantário. Do lado de fora do edifício, esperava um homem de beleza extrema. Este avançou de encontro a Nasasu, agarrou nele e colocou-o no colo com muitos beijos.

- Desculpa o atraso bebé! – Pediu com um tom de voz de quem estava cheio de remorsos.

- Está bem. – Aceitou o filho, mas não deixando a expressão de aborrecimento. Estava magoado com o papá, mas ele estava também já habituado com os seus atrasos, eram como um treino para a paciência.

O papá de Nasasu chamava-se Uzumaki Naruto, 25 anos, era um homem recém-divorciado, com uma boa estatura física, ricamente trabalhada, apesar de ser um "génio" que se encontrava a fazer a pós-graduação no núcleo científico da universidade de Konoha. Era detentor de um belíssimo cabelo louro, tão amarelo como o sol, e de uns olhos em cores de safiras brilhantes e preciosas. E nas bochechas três traços característicos. Dele, Nasasu herdara os traços faciais e os olhos, assim como também alguns pedaços de personalidade, como a impulsividade. A única coisa, que era uma verdadeira pena, era que grande parte do tempo Naruto usava uns óculos de aros grossos, que até lhe davam um certo estilo, mas que lhe tapavam em parte a beleza completa dos seus olhos.

- Obrigada por cuidares dele Hinata! – Agradeceu falando para a educadora, eles eram amigos de longa data, a mulher era a dona do infantário e ele escolhera meter o filho com pessoas de confiança.

- De nada, Naruto. Não me custa nada, ele é um amor de criança. – Respondeu a mulher, fazendo Naruto sorrir com orgulho daquilo que ela lhe dizia do filho. – Até amanhã Nasasu.

- Até amanhã, Hinata-sensei! – Despediu-se o pequeno.

Pai e filho acenaram em sinal de adeus para a educadora. Passaram pelo gradeamento e chegaram à rua movimentada. Na porta, em segunda fila, empatando um pouco o trânsito, estava um carro estacionado. Foi para ele que eles se dirigiram. Nasasu foi posto no banco detrás sentado na sua cadeirinha de segurança e Naruto foi para o lugar do condutor.

- E ai pequeno, como foi o teu dia?

- Foi bom. Papá, posso ir prá casa de Karo este fim-de-semana? Ele tem jogos novos! – Naruto suspirou, cinco anos e o seu filho já era viciado em jogos virtuais. Tudo bem que ele também tinha sido viciado em jogos, mas tinha a sensação de que não fora tão cedo, mas agora os jogos estavam tão reais e tão fáceis de jogar, que os miúdos ficavam cada vez mais cedo entregues àquelas tecnologias. Agora compreendia o que o seu pai queria dizer quando falava: "No meu tempo as crianças brincavam na rua com bolas e joelhos esfolados."

- Terei de falar com o Yuuki e o Akio primeiro, mas em princípio, não haverá problema. E já te estás a dar melhor com o irmão do Kaguro?

- Não! Eu não gosto dele! – Afirmou com uma veemência assustadora. Naruto arrepiou-se e ao mesmo tempo ficou sem saber o que dizer ao filho, deixando o silêncio cair dentro do carro.

Nasasu e Naruto viviam numa enorme casa que era constituída por dois andares. No primeiro andar, era um enorme armazem que tinha um pequeno laboratório pessoal e uma oficina de invenções. No segundo andar, ficava a casa propriamente dita. Até à pouco tempo eles tinham vivido ali com mais uma pessoa – Uchiha Sasuke.

Este homem era o outro pai do pequeno Uchiha Nasasu, mas com o divórcio, Sasuke saíra de casa e arranjara emprego na universidade de Otogakure, que ficava numa outra ilha do arquipélago nipónico. Naruto era um pouco mais novo que Sasuke, apenas três meses os diferenciava. Tinham crescido juntos, eram os melhores amigos, divertiam-se simplesmente por estar lado a lado. Mas quando tinham entrado para o liceu, a família Uchiha tinha mudado a sede da sua empresa para Otogakure, e Sasuke fora com eles, separando-se de Naruto, e com o tempo acabando por perder o contacto. Anos mais tarde voltaram-se a encontrar no primeiro ano de faculdade e nesse momento algo se passou…

O jovem louro abriu a porta, Nasasu soltou-se da sua mão e ele sentiu uma dor cortante enquanto via o seu filho subir pelas escadas acima. Ele tentava disfarçar, mas o mundo estava lentamente a ficar pesado e difícil, tal como tinha ficado tanto anos atrás quando Sasuke lhe dissera que ia mudar de cidade. Abanou a cabeça. Se começasse a pensar, acabaria a chorar. E não podia, pois tinha de ser forte por Nasasu.

- Nasasu! – Chamou ao abrir a porta do andar de cima. Ouviu um berro de resposta que vinha do quarto da criança. Olhou para o corredor vazio, uma fina luz aparecia vinda da porta do referido quarto. Desfez-se dos sapatos e colocou os chinelos de casa. – Vou preparar o banho. Trás a tua toalha. – Deu alguns passos em direção à casa de banho, desfazendo-se da camisola e pendurando-a no bengaleiro perto da entrada, para depois arregaçar as mangas da camisa.

- Posso levar o meu super-homem? – Questionou uma cabecinha morena que espreitava pela porta do quarto. – Ele precisa de banho! – Naruto riu-se, enquanto entrava na casa de banho e colocava a água quente a correr.

- Sim, podes levar o super-homem! Mas não vais ficar horas na banheira. Tens de ir jantar e… - O som de um telefone a tocar interrompeu a fala do louro. Este saiu para o corredor e correu para o telefone, que era um pequeno ecrã pendurado a meio da parede do corredor. Carregou no ecrã e atendeu.

- Naruto! – Um louro, claramente mais velho que Naruto, mas com expressões de semelhança, abriu o seu sorriso no ecrã. – Finalmente atendeste?

- Tou-san. – Reconheceu. – Estás a tentar ligar há muito tempo?

- Sim! Rapaz, eu até telefonei para a universidade e depois para o laboratório da biblioteca, não te encontrava em lado nenhum. Depois liguei para o infantário, mas a Hinata disse que tu já tinhas saído…

- UZUMAKI NARUTO! – O louro foi empurrado na imagem para o lado, saindo do campo de visão da câmara e uma mulher ruiva de olhos roxos ficou a ver-se. – Onde é que tu estás?

- Em casa Kaa-san! – Falou Naruto, mostrando-se um pouco impaciente. – Afinal, é para onde estás a ligar-me!

- Tu já cá devias de estar!

- Hã? – Do que é que a ruiva estava a falar? Não se lembrava de ter combinado nada com os pais.

- Eu não acredito! – Berrou a mulher. – Tu esqueceste-te dos anos do teu pai, tebbanne!

- Er… - Já era dia 25 de Janeiro? Ainda há pouco Nasasu tinha feito anos… o tempo passava realmente depressa.

- Naruto! – Ouviu-se uma voz de homem.

- Ero-oujin…

- Mexe o teu cú gordo e vem já para aqui! – Uma nova figura aparecia no telefone. Um homem maduro já de cabelos brancos. Em menos de nada três figuras lutavam para falar. Namikage Minato, pai de Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, mãe do respetivo personagem, e Jiraya, padrinho do louro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Disse em urgência de parar a confusão que estava instalada do outro lado da linha. – Vou só dar banho ao Nasasu e depois vou para ai.

Desligou a chamada antes que mais alguém resolvesse ripostar as suas palavras. Uns passinhos atrás dele fizeram-no voltar-se e dar de caras com Nasasu.

- Pensava que era apenas o super-homem! – Surpreendeu-se. O filho estava apenas de cuecas e chinelos com o roupão de banho sobre a cabeça e nos braços trazia várias figuras de ação. Além do super-homem trouxera toda a esquadra de Vingadores com ele.

- Eles tiveram a conversar e decidiram que tinham todos que tomar banho! – Explicou Nasasu, com tanta seriedade que quase pôs o pai louro a gargalhar.

- Tudo bem, então todos precisam de banho. Mas tem de ser um banho rápido, pois vamos a casa do vovô e da vovó. – Logo a cara séria de Nasasu se desmoronou e ele rompeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Adorava os seus avós.

Os dois só se despacharam uma hora mais tarde. A noite já tinha caído sobre a cidade. O rádio do carro anunciava chuva e frio. Naruto estava preocupado se devia ter secado o cabelo de Nasasu com o secador, pois realmente estava frio e ele tinha a cabeça molhada, mas o filho não parecia minimamente preocupado com isso. Na sua cadeirinha do banco detrás do carro, ele fazia todos os seus personagens de animação americana saltarem de um lado para o outro em lutas contra o mal.

Rapidamente chegaram à porta da grande casa Uzumaki, Naruto não conseguiu deixar de sentir saudades do tempo em que vivera ali, apenas como uma criança despreocupada. Mal tinha desligado o motor do veículo, já três figuras saiam pelo portão do jardim, que dava entrada para a casa, de aspeto muito sóbrio em tons cinzentos e brancos, que não ficavam muito depressivos no meio do verde das plantas, algumas das quais, apesar de ser inverno, estavam em flor.

- Vovô! – Gritou Nasasu num pequeno guincho de criança, largando as figuras de ação no chão do carro e tentando livrar-se do fecho que o prendia à cadeirinha. Depressa estava a ser ajudado por Minato.

- Vem cá rapagão! – Puxou o neto para fora do carro e lanço-o ao ar fazendo Nasasu gargalhar. – Tinha saudades! – Disse beijando a testa da criança. – Naruto, como podes ficar tanto tempo sem me deixar ver o meu neto favorito?

- É o único que tens. – Brincou Naruto.

- Ainda mais me ajudas! – Resmungou Minato, enquanto continuava a brincar com Nasasu, fazendo-o rir até lhe doer a barriga.

- Viste-o nos anos dele!

- Isso foi há duas semanas atrás. – Agora quem falava era Kushina que se aproximava do filho furiosa, pronta para lhe puxar as orelhas. – Pelo menos um telefonema! Mas não, nem isso.

- Ah, Kaa-san, tu sabes que a universidade e o trabalho me ocupam tempo.

- Isso não é desculpa. Já não tens dedos para escrever uma mensagem sequer. Queres que eu imagine que estás morto, é? – E lá vinha o melodrama de mãe, que incrivelmente faziam o coração de Naruto se aquecer terrivelmente. Por isso, deixando os queixumes da mulher de lado, foi na sua direção e abraçou-a. Fazendo com isso a boca da mãe se fechar.

- Obrigado, por te preocupares. – Agradeceu sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Achas que com isso te livras de um bom sermão? Estás muito enganado. – Resmungou Kushina, embora agora estivesse um pouco mais contida. Naruto fechou o carro com o fecho automático, enquanto Minato se aproximava para o cumprimentar.

- Parabéns, tou-san! Desculpa, não te trouxe nenhuma prenda…

- Não te preocupes Naruto, eu percebo perfeitamente. Além disso, o importante é que estejas aqui ao meu lado. – Sempre com uma voz apaziguadora, que fazia Naruto sentir-se incrivelmente calmo, levou o neto, o filho e o resto da família para o interior da casa. Pelo caminho Jiraya aproximou-se do afilhado.

- E ai, Naruto? – Passou uma mão sobre os ombros do loiro. – Já estás pronto para ir sair comigo? Sabes, ver umas meninas? – Falou baixinho ao ouvido do mais novo.

- És mesmo um velho tarado! – Riu-se Naruto. – Mas ao contrário de ti, eu não preciso de pagar a meninas para ter sexo.

- Oh, essa doeu…

- Era para doer! - Uma pequena nota de irritação foi notada pela parte de Jiraya, que percebeu logo que Naruto ainda não tinha ultrapassado a doença chamada "Uchiha Sasuke". Sim, porque esse moreno de pele fantasmagórica era a obsessão de Naruto, então, consequentemente, era uma doença. Agora começava a questionar-se se não devia ter mostrado a sua coleção de Icha Icha mais cedo para o rapaz. Bom, ele sabia que o seu único afilhado estava depressivo, e ele queria fazer alguma coisa para o ajudar. Mas se "meninas" e "saídas" não resultavam, então o que resultaria? Porrada no Sasuke por ter quebrado o coração do menino de ouro da família Uzumaki?

A mesa da sala de jantar estava repleta de doces e iguarias quando chegaram. Rapidamente se sentaram em lugares aleatórios juntando aos seus estômagos esfomeados uma dose de boa conversa, e assim, as horas foram passando com calma, num ambiente descontraído. A festa era serena e privada, com pessoas de espírito animado, que sabiam o que era saborear poucos vínculos, mas os melhores e mais duradouros.

No início da madrugada, Jiraya estava atestado em vinho e caído a dormir sobre o sofá, antes de adormecer ainda resmungou qualquer coisa sobre uma aposta que tinha feito com Tsunade, uma médica importante, diretora do hospital central de Konoha, que por estar a trabalhar não pôde estar presente na festa de Minato, que, por sua vez, era seu afilhado. Na poltrona estava Kushina, que segurava o Nasasu adormecido nos braços e lhe afagava os cabelos carinhosamente, enquanto via um filme que estava a passar na televisão. Quanto a Naruto, tinha agarrado num copo de vinho e fora para a varanda fumar um cigarro ao frio, mas principalmente porque não queria incomodar os outros com o seu fumo. Seguiu-o Minato, percebendo que o filho estava nostálgico.

- E ai, Naru-chan, o que se passa? – Questionou, vendo o louro mais novo pousar o copo de vinho sobre o muro da varanda em pedra.

- Não me chames disso, papá, já não sou nenhuma criança. – Pediu Naruto, mas não se sentido realmente ofendido.

- Tu serás sempre o meu filhote, mesmo que vires um velho decrépito. - E com isto, arrancou um pequeno sorriso do filho. – E então, o que se passa?

Naruto suspirou e deu um trago no cigarro, soltando depois o fumo lentamente.

- O mesmo de sempre. – Respondeu, sabendo que o pai compreenderia tudo.

- O Sasuke ainda não disse mais nada?

- Nada! – Confirmou Naruto. – Não é por mim. Eu cá prefiro não ter que ouvir a voz dele, mas não é a mesma coisa para Nasasu. Ele não liga ao miúdo desde o aniversário. – Nesse momento, soltou um riso sarcástico, algo que aprendera com Sasuke. – Também não sei porque estou tão espantado. Nasasu não foi planeado. Ele nunca deve ter realmente desejado o filho, logo à primeira oportunidade escapuliu. Mais do que esperado de um Uchiha.

- Sabes, algum dia vais ter que perdoar Sasuke.

- Perdoá-lo? – Olhou incrédulo para o pai.

Minato captava facilmente o rancor que Naruto guardava. Aquilo não era bom. Sempre tivera a sensação que alguma coisa fora mal interpretada. Como se algo estivesse mal contada. Faltava qualquer coisa naquela história, uma peça pequena e simples que ele ainda não conseguira achar. Até que ponto é que Sasuke era capaz de fazer aquilo que Naruto alegava que ele tinha feito?

- Esse rancor não te faz bem. – Falou a voz mais velha e mais sensata.

- Ele traiu-me e humilhou-me. Eu nunca o vou perdoar. – Esmagou o cigarro contra a pedra da varanda, nem se importando que estava a sujar tudo. – Eu apanhei-o com a Sakura. Não é irónico? A pessoa que me engravidou sem eu saber para se vingar de mim, enrolou-se também com o meu marido, com quem me casei apenas por estar grávido… se calhar, devia ter interrompido a gravidez mal soube dela… não devia ter tido Nasasu… - Um som de um soluço entalado na garganta fez Naruto sobressaltar-se.

Atrás dele, com um pé dentro da varanda e outra ainda dentro da sala, estava Nasasu. As lágrimas enchiam rapidamente os olhos azuis, as suas bochechas de crianças estavam vermelhas e os seus lábios tremiam.

- EU ODEIO-TE PAPÁ! – Berrou o pequeno antes de rebentar em soluços entre as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face. O pânico percorreu Naruto num arrepio de alto a baixo. Deu dois passos rápidos e pegou no filho ao colo, mas este começou a bracejar e a empurrar o peito do pai louro para trás, querendo sair dos braços deste.

- Bebé, ouve-me… - Tentou falar em desespero, mas Nasasu não deixou.

- Eu odeio-te… odeio-te… odeio-te… odeio-te… - Repetia interruptamente, nem ouvindo as palavras que Naruto soltava. Não queria as suas desculpas. É verdade que não percebera completamente as palavras do pai, ainda era uma criança pequena, mas estas tinham-no magoado, e ele compreendera de que de alguma forma o seu pai não o queria. Kushina e Jiraya aproximaram-se alarmados pelos berros de Nasasu.

Nesse momento, Minato sentiu algo no bolso das calças vibrar, viu que era o seu telemóvel, era para não atender naquele momento, mas reparou na pessoa indicada que estava do outro lado da linha.

- Eu quero o pai… eu quero o pai… eu quero o pai…

Atendeu urgentemente o telefone e ouviu do outro lado da linha uma voz mais ou menos neutra, que falava polidamente:

- Ola Minato-san, desculpe estar a ligar tão tarde. Estou a ligar para lhe desejar os Parabéns e…

- Sasuke! – Cortou Minato. Falava com Sasuke elevando a voz para se sobressair no meio da confusão que Nasasu estava a fazer, já dando pontapés em Naruto para se tentar soltar deste, com a avó Kushina tentando acalmá-lo dando-lhe festinhas do cabelo, apesar de não saber muito bem porque o neto estava a chorar daquela forma, pois não ouvira a conversa anterior, e com Jiraya tentando saber o que poderia fazer, desnorteado por ter acabado de acordar e por ainda estar sobre efeito do vinho. Com o nome mencionado, todos se acalmaram, apenas Nasasu continuou a chorar. – Neste momento existe alguém que precisa mais das tuas palavras que eu.

Passou o telemóvel para as mãozinhas de Nasasu.

- É o pai. – Informou Minato. O neto engoliu um sôfrego tentando controlar as lágrimas, mas ele era ainda demasiado novo e demasiado puro, para saber controlar emoções.

- Pai… - Choramingou.

- Nasasu? O que se passa? – A voz de Sasuke saia agora alarmada, e não com a imparcialidade com que ditara as primeiras palavras a Minato, mas isso mais ninguém ouvia a não ser Nasasu.

- Eu quero o pai… - Chorou. – O papá não me quer. Eu odeio-o.

- Então, meu pequeno, o teu papá não te odeia…

- Odeia sim! – Berrou em bons pulmões, no outro lado da linha Sasuke suspirou, a coisa não estava fácil.

- Se tu prometeres parar de chorar, eu vou ai no fim-de-semana. – Negociou Sasuke.

- Amanhã? – Questionou o pequeno, fazendo Sasuke relembrar que no dia seguinte seria sexta-feira, era a chegada do fim-de-semana. Nem sequer tinha reparado.

- Sim, amanhã. Afinal, eu não fui aos teus anos, tenho aqui os teus presentes prontos para tu os rasgares. - Ainda ao colo de Naruto, quieto e com o telemóvel no ouvido, os olhos de Nasasu brilharam.

- Prometes, pai? Prometes? – Quis ter a certeza Nasasu; afinal, não era a primeira vez que Sasuke dizia uma coisa e fazia outra. Por seu lado, Naruto apertava o filho ainda mais nos seus braços, mesmo sem se aperceber. Ele não sabia o que é que Sasuke estava a prometer, pois não conseguia ouvir a conversa, mas tinha medo. Não por si, não lhe interessava se ia ver ou não o ex-marido, mas tinha medo por Nasasu. Não era a primeira vez que Sasuke desiludia o filho. A última vez tinha sido no próprio dia de anos do filho, não aparecera na festa de anos.

"Por favor, Sasuke, não prometas nada que não pretendes cumprir." Pensou silenciosamente Naruto.

- Eu prometo, eu prometo. – Garantiu Sasuke. E com esta simples promessa as lágrimas desapareceram do rosto de Nasasu e ele ficou com um fino sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Naruto, assim como o resto da família, sentiu-se ligeiramente mais alíviado.

- Tchau pai, até amanhã. – Despediu-se Nasasu, entregando depois o telemóvel ao avô, depois ficou a olhar para Naruto, fechou a cara zangado e virou a mesma para o lado, arreliado. Podia não ter força para sair dos braços do louro, mas não lhe faria carinhos nenhuns.

- Naruto, fiquem esta noite aqui em casa. Já é tarde. – Aconselhou Kushina.

- Sim, eu estava a pensar o mesmo. – Concordou Naruto. – Penso que deixei alguns pijamas de Nasasu cá da última vez.

- Sim, e ele tem sempre cá roupa suplente quando fica cá, quando tu não podes. – Recordou-o a mãe. – Eu já pus a cama de lavado. Queres que abra o parque para ele dormir.

- Mãe. O Nasasu já tem 5 anos, já não cabe dentro de um parque, ele dorme comigo na cama, não existe problema nenhum.

- Eu não quero dormir contigo. – Resmungou Nasasu olhando seriamente para a cara do pai louro.

- Tudo bem. – Compreendeu Naruto. - Mas então eu vou pôr-te a dormir…

- Não. – Contrariou a criança. – Eu quero que seja a vovó a deitar-me.

- Não te preocupes filho, não me dá trabalho nenhum. Vamos Nasasu. – Chamou a ruiva. Nasasu passou para os braços dela e os dois saíram da varanda e depois da sala, onde ficaram os três homens sozinhos.

- Onde vais dormir, Naruto? O teu padrinho já está no quarto de hóspedes. – Notou Minato.

- Posso ficar no sofá?

- Podes, mas vais dormir bem aqui na sala?

- Se quiseres, Naruto, eu posso ficar aqui na sala. – Disponibilizou-se Jiraya.

- O sofá da sala está bom. – Falou Naruto, com uma expressão devastada pela tristeza. – Vou buscar um par de lençóis.

- Naruto. – Chamou Minato, antes desde sair da sala. – Nasasu não quis realmente dizer aquilo. Tu sabes que as crianças amam os seus pais. Elas não conhecem o que é ter ódio por alguém.

O mais novo deu um sorriso para o pai.

- Não te preocupes, eu sei disso. – E saiu da sala.

Apesar de saber que as crianças diziam coisas sem saberem o que significavam, as palavras de Nasasu ainda doíam. Mas ele não o censura. Muito mais tinham magoado as suas palavras o filho. E agora era rasgado por remorsos que provavelmente iam torturá-lo a noite toda. Da sua relação com Sasuke só tinha resultado uma coisa boa, e essa coisa fora Nasasu. Amava o filho com todas as forças do seu coração. Por ele morreria, por ele mataria, por ele ia ao fim do mundo. Quando falara que talvez não devesse ter tido Nasasu, fora apenas um desabafo do seu coração ferido pela traição. Apenas estivera a visualizar a sua vida que podia, num momento de decisão, ter sido outra, feita e percorrida de forma diferente, mas nunca, em momento algum, se tinha arrependido de ter Nasasu. Pois o seu filho, era naquele momento, a única luz que tinha na vida.

oOo

Naruto prefira que aquilo poderia acontecer. E acontecera. Eram quase 22 horas de sexta-feira e nem sinais de Sasuke. Nasasu continuava chateado com Naruto, que já pedira tantas vezes perdão que ele perdera a conta, mas o pequeno não queria perdoar. Não enquanto Sasuke não chegasse. Se ele não chegasse a culpa seria com certeza de Naruto.

As palavras proferidas por Naruto na noite anterior tinham afetado muito o comportamento e o pensamento da criança de cinco anos. Não aceitava um único toque de carinho por parte de Naruto, não aceitava trocar palavras com ele, não lhe dava nenhum sorriso, quase que não aguentava com a presença do seu papá. Mas ainda pior do que ser ignorado, Naruto estava a ser culpado, pelo filho, da ausência de Sasuke.

- Ele não veio e a culpa é tua!

- Bebé, o pai deve estar a trabalhar, logo liga vais ver. – Falou Naruto, numa voz serena tentando acalmar o filho, que lhe apontava o dedo e batia o pé no chão. No entanto, no seu interior, arrebentavam chamas de raiva. Mais uma vez Nasasu estava a ser magoado e desiludido, e aquele Uchiha nem sequer tivera o desplante de ligar para dar uma palavra de consolo ao filho. – Eu já tentei ligar ao pai e ele não atende. – Na realidade, ele tinha o telemóvel desligado, nem sequer dava sinal de chamada.

- A CULPA É TUA. ÉS MAU! – Berrou Nasasu, começando a chorar. Naruto tentou abraçá-lo, mas o filho esquivou-se dos seus braços e correu para o quarto, pouco depois ouviu-se a porta bater. O louro suspirou. O que faria?

Mal entrou no quarto, Nasasu começou a bater nos brinquedos que encontrava. Carros de brincar, peluches e dinossauros de plástico voavam por todo o lado. Os seus pais? Odiava os seus pais. Não compreendia muito bem, mas o seu peito doía, apesar de não haver nenhuma ferida visível. Pelos vistos não havia pensos ou xaropes para aquele tipo de dor. O que fizera aos pais para eles o magoarem? Tinha sido um mau menino? Portara-se mal?

Farto do quarto correu pela casa, passando pelas divisões silenciosamente. Naruto estava mais uma vez sentado ao maldito computador de volta de trabalhos para o laboratório, ou para a universidade. A porta da saída tinha uma sineta que despertaria Naruto do seu trabalho se tentasse fugir para a rua. Sair de casa sem que o pai louro notasse era completamente impossível. Mas isso não o impedia de ir pelas escadas interiores, até ao armazém que virara laboratório. Passara bons momentos ali com os seus pais.

Antes, durante noites inteiras, os pais, Naruto e Sasuke, passavam ali muito tempo juntos, estudando acontecimentos, observando coisas, ensinando ciência ao filho e inventando muitas engenhocas, mas agora o laboratório estava sempre escuro, e tudo o que lá se encontrava dentro ganhava poeira e esquecimento a cada dia que passava. Antes eles tinham sido felizes ali e Nasasu queria ser feliz novamente. Queria um penso para a sua ferida.

Por isso, decidiu ir ao armazém procurar uma coisa que esperava que lhe mudasse a vida. Com a ajuda de uma cadeira ele ligou as luzes. De repente, à velocidade da luz, grandes lâmpadas colocadas no teto, iluminaram um espaço enorme, cheio de coisas, entre tubos de ensaio, filtros, fornos térmicos e frigoríficos. Algumas coisas estavam tapadas com plásticos compridos ou lençóis e era nessas coisas que ele enfiava a sua cabecinha, espreitando por debaixo do que as cobria. Até que, finalmente, encontrou o que queria.

Destapou uma enorme máquina retangular, que apesar de ser enorme tinha apenas: um interruptor, um botão e um microfone, ligados a uma espécie de placa eletrónica. Lembrou-se da explicação que o seu pai Sasuke tinha dado sobre aquela máquina. Primeiro, era preciso verificar se ela estava ligada à corrente elétrica. Não estava. Puxou pelos cabos dela e procurou uma extensão que a levasse a ligar. Encontrou tudo, e rapidamente ligou tudo.

Lembrava-se dos pais lhe terem ralhado por mexer em coisas que não devia, entre elas, tomadas de eletricidade, mas naquele momento, era necessário. Foi ao interruptor e ligou a máquina. Um motor barulhento rugiu furioso. Fazia realmente muito barulho, com medo que o pai viesse pará-lo, Nasasu foi trancar a porta de acesso. Depois voltou para se postar em frente da máquina. Agarrou no microfone fino que se curvou para ficar à altura da criança.

Aquela era uma máquina em que Naruto e Sasuke tinham trabalhado há alguns meses atrás, antes de se separarem. Ela, supostamente, devia realizar desejos. Mas não era todos os desejos, era apenas um, sobre uma coisa, e tinha que ser tudo material. Sasuke tinha-lhe dito que a máquina estava avariada e não devia ser usada, pois ele podia-se magoar. Porém, naquele momento, Nasasu queria tentar o que podia para voltar a ser feliz.

Nasasu carregou no botão e pronunciou o seu desejo:

- Eu quero uns pais novos! – Desejou. A sua voz encheu o armazém e a própria máquina.

Ao princípio nada aconteceu, mas de repente dúzias de faíscas saltaram da máquina. O motor roncou mais alto, uma espécie de ventoinha começou a funcionar. Pareceu, ao pequeno Nasasu, que o chão começou a tremer. As luzes desligaram-se, mas ao contrário do que seria de esperar, a máquina continuou a funcionar. Agora soltava sons idênticos a buzinas.

Nasasu estava com medo.

- NASASU O QUE SE PASSA AI DENTRO? – Ouviu a voz de pânico de Naruto do lado de fora da porta. Queria ir correr para ele, mas sentiu as suas pernas como coladas ao chão. Engoliu em seco. – NASASU!

Sobre a sua cabeça, bem junto ao teto uma nuvem em redemoinho formava-se. Sentiu o cheiro de água salgada, mas sabia que não estava nem perto do mar. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu pingos de águas caírem-lhe sobre a pele e a roupa. Então, a máquina rebentou, com bons reflexos, Nasasu deitou-se no chão a tempo de não levar com placas de metal que foram bater em alguns boiões de vidro, acabando por parti-los.

- NASASU! – Do lado de fora Naruto tentava partir a porta. Sem sucesso e em completo desespero, saiu para o exterior da habitação e procurou janelas por onde pudesse entrar no laboratório. Depressa encontrou uma, partiu os vidros e abriu a janela, saltando para o lado de dentro. Para o deixar ainda mais desesperado, ouviu o som de um trovão e uma luz forte iluminou o laboratório que estava às escuras. Ouviu-se algo pesado cair. Pensou no pior, mas com certeza não pensou no que ia encontrar…

Quando Nasasu voltou a abrir os olhos estava cheio de vidros à sua volta, mas completamente ileso. No chão, a poucos centímetros de si estava uma figura loura, com a roupa completamente encharcada. Parecia inconsciente. Até que começou a tossir. Um sorriso vitorioso chegou ao rosto do pequeno Uchiha. Ele tinha conseguido o que desejara: tinha um papá novo.

A aparência da criatura? Bem ele era completamente igual ao seu papá, mas em vez de ser um homem, era claramente ainda um rapaz, talvez tivesse uns dezesseis anos. Só que a idade do seu "novo" papá não era o que lhe preocupava. Agora seria feliz novamente, e deixaria os seus verdadeiros pais para trás.

- Nasa… su… - Naruto chegou finalmente perto do filho, mas foi apanhado de choque. Uma pessoa… um rapaz… exatamente igual a ele, que estava vivo e tossia. O que é que o seu filho tinha feito? Reparou então, que mesmo ao seu lado estava a máquina dos desejos. Não podia ser. Mas a verdade é que era. O seu filho tinha pedido um papá novo. E ali estava ele.

O ser estendido no chão finalmente conseguiu recuperar-se da tosse e finalmente abriu os seus olhos azuis para ver onde se encontrava. Os seus pensamentos estavam confusos. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar de férias num cruzeiro com o marido. E então, lembrou-se da tempestade, de salvar as pessoas, de tentar agarrar Sasuke.

Olhou à volta e deu consigo num ambiente estranho. Então viu uma pessoa igual a si, mas com óculos, que por sinal lhe ficavam bem. Mas quando é que tinha feito um clone? E então viu uma criança com um grande sorriso no rosto e espantou-se, ou seria mais, apanhou um choque.

- Nasasu? – Questionou-se.

- Papá! – Gritou Nasasu agarrando-se ao pescoço do estranho Naruto que acabara de aparecer. Estava contente por aquele papá "novo" saber o seu nome. Abraçou-o com força, não se importando com o caso daquela pessoa estar completamente encharcada.

- Nasasu, afasta-te dele! – Ordenou o Naruto de óculos; afinal, não sabia se aquele ser, igual a si, era ou não hostil.

- NÃO! – Ripostou Nasasu. – Eu desejei-o! E a máquina deu-mo. É meu. Este é o meu novo papá!

- Novo papá? – Olhou para o pequeno que tinha agarrado a si e depois para o adulto ao pé da máquina sem compreender. Começava a colocar a hipótese de ter batido com a cabeça contra o navio e não ter dado conta. Colocou a mão na cabeça à procura de alguma ferida ou inchaço, mas não tinha nada.

- Nasasu, afasta-te lentamente dessa "pessoa". – Tentava falar com gentileza. Pois percebera que aquela figura tinha inteligência, mas ainda estava por saber se era hostil ou não. Bem, era o resultado de uma experiencia, tinha que ser estudada, mas só o faria, depois de meter o seu bebé a salvo.

- Não! – Recusou-se o pequeno. – Ele agora é o meu papá! Tu agora já não mandas em mim.

- Nasasu… - Murmurou receoso o homem de óculos. – Nasasu…

Naruto, o ninja, compreendeu o temor do outro Naruto e apesar de não saber muito bem a situação em que estava, percebia que havia ali qualquer coisa, como uma zanga entre pai e filho e ele fora posto no meio. O que era confuso era compreender em como é que fora posto entre si mesmo e o seu próprio filho? Ou seriam estas pessoas apenas alguém extremamente semelhantes?

- EU ODEIO-TE! – Gritou o pequeno para o seu alvo habitual.

- Nasasu…

- Calma ai! – Intrometeu Naruto de roupas ensopadas em água salgada. Aquele não era realmente o seu filho. Nasasu, além de ser um homem de família, o que era, com certeza, uma boa diferença entre os dois Nasasus, nunca abrira a sua boca para dizer tal coisa.

Levantou-se do chão agarrando no pequeno ao colo.

- Por favor, não faça mal ao meu filho! – Pediu o jovem de óculos.

- Fazer mal ao seu filho!? Claro que não. Eu sou uma pessoa pacífica. – Garantiu. – Não sei muito bem como vim aqui parar, mas fico extremamente espantado por existir no mundo, uma pessoa tão parecida comigo. E que, ainda por cima, tem um filho parecido com o meu e que se chama Nasasu. É uma honra sabe. Você deve ser algum fã nosso ou assim, certo?

- Fã vosso? Fã de quem? Nasasu, chama-se Nasasu por ser a junção do meu nome e do nome do pai dele. – Explicou Naruto de óculos, que agora reparava que apesar de aquele ser estranho caído do nada ter a sua aparência, notava-se claramente que era visualmente mais novo. Ao que parecia, era ainda um adolescente.

- A sério? – Questionou Naruto, tomando o tom de voz com que falaria com os seus súbditos. – E como é que você se chama?

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Apresentou-se.

- Estás a brincar, certo? Esse é o meu nome. Por favor, apresenta-te. – Começava a ficar extremamente irritado.

- Eu não estou a brincar. O meu nome é, efetivamente, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Eu, de certeza que bati com a minha cabeça. Onde é que eu estou?

- Em Konoha.

- Como é que vim parar a Konoha se estava num cruzeiro em alto mar? – Olhou para o lugar onde estava, parecia um laboratório, como aquele que Sakura tinha no hospital de Konoha. Mas aquele estava agora com o aspeto de que um furacão tinha passado por ele. Havia peças de metal espalhadas pelo chão e vidros quebrados.

- Tu estavas num cruzeiro? – Surpreendeu-se o louro de óculos. Agora mais interessado em saber quem era a personagem e no que lhe tinha acontecido. – Quem és tu? O que é que te aconteceu?

Os dois Narutos olharam-se em silêncio. Provavelmente com pensamentos idênticos.

- Como é que eu vim aqui parar?

- Ao que eu estou a perceber, Nasasu realizou um pedido à máquina de desejos, e foi assim que tu apareceste aqui.

- Máquina dos desejos?

- Foi uma máquina que eu e o meu ex-marido inventamos, mas ela não funciona como deve ser. Avisamos Nasasu para não mexer nela, mas… - Olharam para o menino. - Ele não ouviu.

- Então o que é que quer dizer?

- Bom… isto é só uma hipótese… – Disse retirando o óculos e deixando à mostra umas olheiras que não passaram despercebidas ao Hokage. – Tu vieste de um mundo alternativo.

- Hã?

**Continua… **


End file.
